They will pay for what they have done!
by SW7KMETPA
Summary: AU. The Dawnguard almost wiped out the Volkihar clan, but for Harkon and Lina, his wife. Now Harkon and Lina have waged war on the Dawnguard and Skyrim and will take each and every city and the lives of every person in them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey hey!  
>So this one is a little different than I usually write and at the moment it'll be a one-shot thing, but if you guys want me to carry it on, I will, just let me know. I own nothing, it's all Bethesda's work. So here we go. :)<strong>

Seeing the bridge from the boat, I immediately knew that something was wrong, that something had happened while I was away. I could feel the anxiety build within me as we got closer, not knowing what I would find on the island. I had only been away for a mere few hours visiting my old friend Sybille in Solitude.

I stepped off the boat onto dry land to find the air was thick with the aftermath of a battle and, as I walked across the thick bridge, I found bodies scattered and blood splattered everywhere. Even the gate guard had fought to his last breath and ended up with a sword through his gullet.

I pushed against the gate, using more strength than I expected would need, suddenly feeling even guiltier for forcing this on our watchman every night. Seeing the main hall brought back memories I hadn't thought of in a century. It was a massacre. Both sides clearly had many losses, Volkihar and Dawnguard alike. Vingalmo slumped in the corner, his head barely recognisable, Salonie Caelia's head laying on her master and mentor's lap showing that she had been killed after finding him dead. Such a sweet romance if ever there was one. Fura lying in a pool of her own blood on the carpet in the centre of the room. Orthjolf's body lying in a position I had never thought possible under the head table, his head hanging at an ungodly angle, Stalf lying a mere 2 feet away, clearly having been killed saving his master, mentor and friend.

My beloved Death Hounds, CuSith and Garmr each lying on the ground, members of the Dawnguard sprawled around them. I knew that they had done us proud that day, dying for the same cause as everyone else in the room. Save the castle from the invaders.

I bent down by Hestla, our Blacksmith and a woman who had been a good friend of mine since I had found her in the Companions and changed her to our 'cause'. I pressed my hand to her forehead and silently prayed to Molag Bal, our maker and lord, to make sure she made it to his plain. I looked around the room to find that almost every member of our court had been killed in that very room, the last of the Dawnguard, that I could see anyway, dying in the alcove under the stairs by the entrance.

I moved over to the dying Dawnguard, bending down beside her, seeing the blatant fear on her face as I gripped her chin, forcing her to look directly at me as I asked;

"Harkon. Where is he?" I asked, tightening my grip on her face. I felt her shake a little before I realised that she had begun laughing before she spoke.

"Soon, the beast will be dead and Skyrim will be free…" and before I could say another word, she became limp in my grasp and died before my eyes, slumping to the ground as I released my grip on her. Of course that was their aim. That's the only reason they would come to the castle.

Tapping into the Vampiric skills that I hadn't needed to use in years, I cast a spell, searching for life in the castle, finding only 1. Dawnguard. Clearly in the cathedral. I cast another spell to locate any vampires still alive in the castle, finding the remnants of the 'lives' of each of the vampires in the main hall, but also the strong power that I had become used to over years of living in the castle. Harkon.

Harkon was in the cathedral with some human. I made my way to the dingy room, listening in at the door to find that the person my husband was teasing was the 'legendary Dragonborn' that had been plaguing Skyrim for the recent years. I heard a halt in Harkons voice and I knew that he now knew I was here, though clearly the 'all powerful' Dragonborn didn't.

Releasing my blade from my back that I had taken with me as a precaution due to the harsh nature of Skyrims wilds, though I still don't know why Harkon had insisted I took it as I would have been in the wilds of Skyrim for minutes at a time between the dock and Solitudes gates, I opened the door silently, and slipped through the tiniest gap into the cathedral showing a small smile and flashing my fangs at my husband as he spoke to the mortal as I thrust my blade through her armor and impaled the Dragonborn on my sword, never breaking eye contact with the Vampire Lord at the other side of the room.

Pulling my blade back, I tore my gaze from my husband to watch the body slump to the floor, grinning as I pulled a piece of cloth from my pocket and wiped away the blood from the blade and threw the cloth at the dead Dragonborn.

"Not so 'all powerful' after all." I said, the disgust clear in my voice. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into the eyes of my husband who had made his way over as I had spoken, silent as always.

We stayed locked in one another's gaze for what seemed like an age, though it was probably only seconds to anyone else.

"How many have we lost?" Harkon asked, breaking the sweet silence, and I was thrown back to the scene in the main hall as I went to answer the question.

"All dead." I said, trying to keep the sentiment out of my voice, though it was difficult since we both had lost friends in the battle. Harkon audibly sighed as he manoeuvred around me and out of the door, pushing it open a little more so I could follow.

We walked down the few steps by the hall, looking around the room. I counted the dead. 30 members of both our clan and the Dawnguard all dead in this one room, though including the Dragonborn it would be 31. I watched as my husband weaved in and out of the bodies, clearly searching.

"She isn't here. At least, not in this room. I know not where she may be now, though be sure that she was not killed in the battle." I said, knowing it would most likely not ease his conscience as he continued to search for his daughter.

"She may not be here, but she is still with them. Dawnguard filth. Traitor to her own kind. We must find her. I must make sure she is uninjured." He turned back to me, head held high as he broke. "Lina. Gather all the vampires you can muster." I lifted my hand to ask though he knew my question as usual as he continued, waving his hand a little. "Yes, yes, even the little assassin girl, she will be an advantageous ally in what is to come." I dropped my hand and made my way over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, feeling him clearly relax in my grasp.

"They will pay for what they have done here, Lina, you can be sure of that. They will know what it means to 'pay with blood'. Killing my entire clan was a big mistake and, with the help of the Dragonborn, we have gained everything we need to defeat the Dawnguard, and claim Skyrim as our own." He turned in my arms and looked into my eyes again, smiling a little as he spoke. "We are going to war. With the Dawnguard and with Skyrim. City by city, we will conquer this feeble country, and you will live as queen!"

**So there we go. I had fun writing this, to be honest.  
>I probably won't be writing more of it, at least not yet anyway. If you guys have any ideas for it, let me know.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. So, this came into my head, and I was intending to have Lina be the ultimate evil kind of leader by Harkon's side, and I hope that she will co-operate with this idea soon, this was not as... feral and violent as I had hoped she would be, but I hope to change that in the coming chapters. :)**

The vampires I had encountered in my time traversing Skyrim were not difficult to find again. Each had promised me their allegiance, and, through me, the Volkihar clan. I went to Solitude first, quickly and smoothly dodging the residents of the city easily, though the call of their blood was almost too difficult to avoid. I made it to the Blue Palace only seconds after I had slipped through the large doors of the city, having used my newly found power of invisibility to assure none of the people in the city knew I was there, running through the streets faster than usual.

Sybille Stentor was the only member of court not in her chambers when I entered the Palace, and of course the other members of court were deep asleep, though it was barely midnight. Sybille stood by the throne, clearly deep in thought, though she knew I was there. I could tell and I waited impatiently by the stairs. After a few moments, she turned to me, her eyes blazing almost blood red.

I stepped forward. "The Volkihar have been attacked, Sybille. Every one of the Volkihar court. Dead. We have what we need to finally stop the Dawnguard and rule Skyrim. Will you join us?" I said, as quietly as I could without taking away the deeply rooted fury burning through me.

Sybille simply grinned, her sharp incisors growing as she did so and her eyes shone bright. "I will join you sister." She tipped her head back, lifting her hands by her sides, and I watched as the powerful vampire's glamour fell and the youthful woman stepped forward, clad in the armour she had kept hidden for nearly 20 years in court. "It feels good to once again embrace my gift."

I smiled at her, glad that my old friend would join us in our fight. "Thank you. We will convene at Volkihar Keep. I must now leave to gather the rest of our… friends." My grin grew, showing her my own teeth as I turned and left the Palace, once again using invisibility to run through the city and leave via the gates.

Movarth's Lair. I had not ventured to the cave in a number of years. I entered the hole in the rock, unaccustomed to conditions such as these. Movarth himself kept only a small number of vampires under his watch, but a relatively large selection of humans to feed from, having given up attempting to take Morthal.

I walked through the corridors of the cave, barely even taking notice of the pitiful company Movarth seemed to have gained. I strode into the main chamber, finding Movarth sat in his feeble throne, as per usual, with Alva and Sera, the twins, stood at his sides, Laelette, Alva's lackey stood by her 'master's' side, faithfully, almost like a dog. I stood tall, and addressed the leader of this group directly.

"Movarth Piquine." I said, taking a step forward, felling the uneven ground below my boots. "I come here with news. The Volkihar clan has been attacked. Most of the court, destroyed. Harkon has called for all vampires under his command to convene at Volkihar Keep." I tipped slightly forward, smiling a little, noticing the hostility brewing within the 4 vampires in the room. "At the earliest convenience, of course." I stood again, tall, knowing that my place at Volkihar Keep and my connection to Harkon himself frightened them.

Movarth stood from his chair, standing proud on the elevated dirt. "You have our support." He bowed. I nodded in return and turned from him, striding quickly through the corridors, eager to leave.

Dawnstar, a small town. Cold and not very friendly at all, not that that even mattered at all. I found the Black Door and entered the Sanctuary easily, remembering a time when the place had been my home. I steeled myself and walked down the stairs, finding the very person I was looking for standing in a doorway, hands on her barely there hips. I grinned at the little girl, stepping forward. She moved out of my way slowly, allowing me entrance to the open area. I looked to my right, seeing a familiar face. The Night Mother, of course. I heard 5 heartbeats in the sanctuary and looking sceptically at Babette. She shrugged at me and sat by a small table.

"I know you aren't here for a contract. You don't need us for that. Where is your master? Still at the castle, sending you to do the dirty work?" The young girl taunted. I turned to her quickly, furrowing my brow a little.

"Watch your words, little child. Wouldn't want you to end up like one of your precious targets now would we?" I responded, biting down now tongue as I finished, showing her my teeth. She sat back in the chair and I linked my hands over my belly as I spoke. "Harkon has called for all vampires under his command to conve…" I was stopped as she began to talk, I raised my eyebrows at the girl, not accustomed to the treatment I was receiving, but she carrying on regardless.

"But I am not under his command am I? In fact, the Volkihar leader detests me and my… youth." She said the last word with such distain. I took a deep breath, though I did not need it at all and looked at her pointedly, knowing that she knew I was not in the mood to 'mess around'. "Very well. Proceed."

"Thank you ever so kindly." I said, noting the response as she regarded my sarcasm. "Harkon may not agree with your existence, but he values your… methods, and, apparently, you would be a valuable asset to the current cause. Our court has almost been eradicated, but for myself and Harkon, and we feel, as a response, that it is time to take the fight back to the Dawnguard, and eventually rule Skyrim. Perhaps even Tamriel. Should you decide you would join us, we are convening at Volkihar Keep as soon as possible." I nodded at the young vampire girl and turned, leaving the girl sat in her chair and the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, knowing that I may, very well, never see it again.

Travelling south was tediously boring, though I made good time and arrived at Half- Moon Mill merely 2 days after being in Dawnstar, stopping to feed, quite ravenously, on two bandits travelling west. I revelled in the strength the feed gave me and ran even faster towards the mill, finding Hert stood outside waiting for me as I arrived, not looking pleased at all. Stopping barely 3 feet away from her, I stood, as I had done with the others, hands knotted over my belly, legs together, head held high.

"Hert. As a former Volkihar vampire yourself, you knew this day was bound to arrive sooner or later. Lord Harkon requires your presence at the Keep to attend to a VERY pressing matter." The woman simply nodded and turned from me, clearly having agreed to go to Volkihar Keep, but oh so very obviously making it clear that she was to leave later. I blinked at the door she had shut, shrugged and turned heading South East, reaching Bloodlet Throne barely hours later.

I made my way through the Stone building, finding Vighar, an older vampire than myself, sat, quietly drinking from one of his latest victims. I licked my lips and he offered me something to drink. I politely declined, deciding not to anger the vampire, knowing about his outbursts. He shrugged and waved.

"Yes, yes, I will join your plight. I knew you would come to me eventually and, this is the only reason you would do so by yourself, no?" I nodded. "As I thought. I shall join you at Volkihar Keep as soon as I am finished with this meal. Now… Get out." He said, digging back in to his meal. I nodded and turned away from the vampire, almost running back through the hallways, enjoying the fear that emanated from the older vampires lackeys as they recognised me. I left the building and was back at the Keep in another 3 days, back before sunrise. I was happy to find that all but Vighar were sat in the main hall, enjoying a feed on what was clearly a new set of cattle for us to enjoy, though Harkon, as he sat in his throne, observed each and every one of them with scrutiny, his eyes lingering on the 'young' assassin as his brow furrowed.

I walked through the room, taking my place at the head table. A place I had sat in countless time. I noticed the lackey, Laelette, watch my movements with utter surprise, clearly not knowing who I was in this clan. I bared my teeth to her and she went back to her meal quickly. I smiled and turned to Harkon who had watched the interactions in amusement.

"You may have to assert your dominance again dear." He said, quietly, so that the others could not hear. I grinned at the Vampire Lord and leaned up so that my lips were almost touching the tip of his ear. He shivered. I grinned at the movement.

"I shouldn't have to. These 'warriors' each know my name. That… girl, will not last long in this Keep if she continues to show me such disrespect." I hissed into his ear, smelling the desire flare in him. I grinned and stood, leaving the room via the stairs to the side, furious that the girl had shown such obvious disrespect in front of everybody. Harkon was right. She will be taught who's in charge around here.

**Mkay, there we go. So. I know that, in the game, the majority of these vampires die, but I thought it would be good to involve them in this, so yeah and I introduced Sera, Alva's twin, and another of my OC's. I may or may not have plans for her. :)**

**Hahaha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty then. So. Not long before the vampires go on the rampage through Skyrim and I thought I'd put this in to slowly bring in Lina's feral side. :) Enjoy.**

The vampires I had collected all convened at the Keep in a matter of days, much to the impatient Harkon's displeasure. He paced every night, resting only a few hours a day, furiously muttering to himself as he paced.

Movarth and his lackeys became impatient also, sitting in the Keep all day and all night, waiting for the last member to arrive. Vighar was almost always the last to arrive to a meeting of sorts and, when he did arrive at the castle, each and every vampire was sat in the main hall, feasting ravenously on the stores of the cattle that had been amassed from the dead Dawnguard. The older vampire entered, descended the steps, looking every bit as hungry as the others as he ripped Laelette from her meal and threw her against the nearby wall before digging in to the raw meat lying on the table. I grinned at the display as Laelette crouched and growled at Vighar.

Vighar turned to see the young woman, flashing a feral grin at her and laughing as she visibly cowered before him before returning to his meal. Laelette simply turned and joined Alva by her meal. As soon as everyone had finally taken a seat at one of the tables, Harkon stood from his chair, commanding the attention of the room, simply from the power that emanated from his person. The vampires in the room fell silent as they looked to him, awaiting the speech they knew was coming. I sat back to watch the small group of vampires', noting emotions, responses, aura.

I saw the difference in the vampires immediately. Where Movarth took the brief glances from both Alva and Sera every few seconds with relish, Babette watched every corner of the room like a sabre cat would its prey.

Sybille sat at the far end of one of the tables, quietly observing the speech, obviously cautious of the vampires around her, clearly not used to being around such feral beasts, though she shared their love of bloodshed and revelled in the idea of taking Skyrim for our own. Her face showed a range of emotions as I observed her. Anger. Passion. Glee. Even a brief hint of fear, but just as I scrunched up my eyes at it, she hid it at the deep recesses of her mind and her eyes shone as she met my gaze. Her aura was strong and red. A strong colour, though I knew that Sybille had neglected her vampiric powers for a number of years.

Movarth sat up straight, eyes glued on Harkon as he spoke, confident that he was safe from the attacks of the others, oblivious to the glances of his two chief advisors, Alva and Sera. His face betrayed nothing but the determination in his oddly dull eyes. The fire that raged in his eyes was enough to show that he had wanted this for a long time and was willing to do anything to see it done. I admired that spirit, thinking that he would be a good warrior in the coming war.

Alva sat, vaguely paying attention to the speech at all, focusing more on her meal than Harkon, though glancing up to her master every few seconds as though making sure he had not abandoned her yet. I scrunched my face in disgust at the idea that she was afraid to lose Movarths presence. She had not been a vampire long I noticed as she had not yet learned to control her emotions well, as I thought Movarth would have enforced with a steel hand in his feeble court. She showed fear, happiness when she saw her master was still there, disappointment, anger, sadness and even the sense that she had simply given up, which confused me greatly. I shook my head at the girl and moved on. The aura she emitted was weak, and I regretted seeing her face.

Babette was sat, a smug grin plastered on her child-like face as she lazily sat in the chair, as though she had heard this speech before. Her incisors were visible over her lips and her eyes were a permanent orange. Barely 300 years old, she had been an assassin for much of her vampire life and I had known her from my own days in the Brotherhood, so I knew that under the innocent exterior, was a brutal, merciless and sadistic killer and I admired the girl for it, even if Harkon didn't agree with me.

Laelette stood patiently awaiting some kind of order from her mistress, Alva, or her mistress' master, not listening to the speech Harkon was giving. Her aura was even weaker than Alva's and I knew, just by looking at her that would not last very long in the upcoming war. No, not long at all.

Hert, ever loyal, listened intently to the speech at hand, clearly making notes in her mind as she listened. Even though the Dark Brotherhood had killed her husband, Hern, she did not seem to be showing any kind of anger towards the vampire child, in fact, she didn't seem to emit many emotions outside of determination and fierce passion, clearly for the cause.

Vighar was the most difficult to read, and always had been, as he had had almost as long as I had to school his features and steel his mind, shielding it from powers such as mine, though I never used the full brunt of my force on anyone. It would drive them insane in an instant. Vighar, though listening to speech and having been a devout Volkihar vampire for many years, let his guard down for only a moment and I saw the brief glimpses of anger, towards the Dawnguard, and disappointment, that we had not already taken Skyrim.

Sera was watching Harkon with an obvious passion in her eyes, quick glances to her master, like her sister. This girl needed to learn who was taken and who was not. She caught my glance and I knew my eyes had flared at her looks at my husband. She merely flashed a smile at me, at which I saw red and felt my incisors grow rapidly as I stood from my chair by Harkon's side. My husband stopped talking and looked to me, seeing my face and visibly looking worried, though I knew it was not for me, but for my next victim.

I moved around the table slowly, seeing Sera stand from her seat, walking around the side of her table. We met in the centre of the room, each and every pair of eyes watching us intently. I could feel the weak heartbeat and I could sense her feeble strength in her bones. I growled at the girl, seeing the flinch come from her as she almost stepped backwards, away from me.

I laughed at her. "You think you can come into MY KEEP! And take what is mine by right!?" I screamed into the silent hall, seeing the fear seep into her features as she actually took a step backwards. "Listen here girl. You may think you have a chance at surviving this war. But listen to me closely when I say. If I EVER see you looking at MY HUSBAND that way again. I will tear you limb from limb. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" I stepped forward as I spoke, ending up with my face centimetres from hers, the fear almost consuming her completely. She nodded slightly and I bared my teeth at her, reaching forward.

I grasped her neck, lifting the feeble child from the ground easily as I felt my anger growing towards this girl. "I would have thought you would not give in so easily. Is this who you are!? A coward? If so, you do not belong in the Keep, girl." I lifted my hand slightly and then slammed her into the floor, seeing the impact shatter the floorboards. I crouched down to her level and grasped a handful of her brunette hair, lifting her now bloody head to look at me. I used my power, my anger getting the better of me, and delved into her mind, looking deeply into her eyes. To everyone else, it would simply look like my eyes had changed colour to dark purple and I was staring her down, but I walked among her thoughts, destroying the urns that held her fear and anxiety at the deep corners of her mind before pulling back out of her.

Dropping the girl on the floor again, I turned away and, looking to my husband, I saw pride in his eyes as he grinned ferally at me. I returned the grin and, glancing over my shoulder, left the main hall, seeking solace in the cathedral.

**Well.. chapter 3 (?) up and done. If there's anything you'd like to see. Opinions, moments, etc. Let me know and I'll include them in the next chapter. :)**


End file.
